


Philemophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Dean, Cas has a fear, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel is a Tease, Christmas Eve, Cock Tease, Dean is Loved, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear of Kissing, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Needy Dean, Philemophobia, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a simple kiss to Cas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philemophobia

“Mmm…Cas, tonight has been great.” Dean smiled as he picked up the two empty plates. “Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“I should head home.” Cas frowned. “I gotta be at work early in the morning.”

“Why don’t you stay here?” Dean offered.

“I like waking up in my own bed. You know that.” Cas looked down at his and Dean’s shoes. “Maybe another time.”

Dean guided Cas to the front door. “Ok, I have to work a later and longer shift at the hospital tomorrow.”

“Don’t work too hard, I want to see you as yourself not a zombie.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Have a good night, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cas smirked and hugged the Winchester. Dean leaned in to kiss the Novak, but Cas pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Dean frowned.

“Nothing. I should go.” Cas ran to his car leaving Dean standing in his doorway confused.

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

There was a knock on the door. Cas walked to the foyer and opened it to reveal Dean. “Happy Merry Christmas Eve!”

Cas smiled. “Hi, Merry Christmas Eve to you too.”

“Oh look what’s up here?” Dean smiled and lifted up mistletoe above their heads. “You know what this means.”

“That’s Rosemary, Dean.” Cas stepped away.

“The metaphor is still the same. Come on, Cas.” Dean followed the Novak.

“if you can find real mistletoe.” Cas walked into the kitchen. Dean walked behind Cas and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He placed his lips on Cas’s neck.

The Novak tensed up and squirmed away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just…tickled.” Cas turned around. “Can you help me pick out what to wear tomorrow for Christmas?”

“Sure.” Dean frowned. “You better not wear an ugly sweater.”

“That’s why I need your help.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*(** _

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Dean smiled as Cas opened his front door.

Cas smiled as Dean handed him a box of chocolates and a stuffed animal bear. “Hey, thank you, happy Valentine’s Day.”

“You know what this day means?”

“It’s in honor of Saint Valentine…”

“Yes, it’s also the day of love.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “You know what this means.”

“Movie Night?”

“It can be one, but it’s the day of love and I love you.”

“I love you too, but I don’t know what you are implying.”

Dean sighed. “How long have we been together, dating?”

“June will be five years.” Cas answered.

“We’ve been dating for five years and we haven’t done anything other than hug, hold hands, and occasionally sleep in the same bed.” Dean frowned. “I wanna take another step in our relationship.”

“Like what? We cuddle and go on trips together. We also have each other keys to our house. What more do you want?” Cas grabbed two wine glasses and his and Dean’s favorite wine, Duckhorn.

“I want to get more physical with you.” Dean sighed.

“We cuddle all the time. Can’t get more physical than us literally wrapped around each other.” Cas nervously played dumb. “Do you wanna move in with me? We can do that, that’s another step, right?”

Dean was silent for a moment. He turned his back to Cas and let out a big huff. “Yeah, Yeah, I would love that.”

“Really?” Cas beamed a smile.

The Winchester nodded. “Yeah, yeah, really.”

“Yay! Let’s go move around some of my clothes so your clothes can fit.” Cas dashed to the bedroom.

Dean shook his head. “God, Cas, I just want to kiss you. I’m not asking for much.” He whispered.

“Are you coming?” Cas popped into the kitchen again.

“Yeah…yeah, I’m coming.”

_*** &^%$#@#$%^&*^%$#$%^** _

Cas yawned. He turned over to see Dean snoring peacefully at his side. He watched his boyfriend. After about 20 minutes Cas tapped Dean’s nose and ran his fingers through the man’s hair. The Winchester’s eyes fluttered open. Dean smiled. “Good morning, Beautiful.”

“Good morning, Baby.”

“Happy 5th Anniversary.” Dean hummed.

“Happy Wooden Anniversary.”

“That’s for marriage, Honey.” Dean chuckled tapping Cas’s nose.

“But we have been dating for 5 years. When we get married we’ll start over.”

“God, Cas, you’re so cute. I could kiss you, right now.”

Dean went in to kiss Cas, but the Novak pushed the Winchester away. “Not with that breath.”

“Always something with you.” Dean frowned as he pulled himself out of bed. “I’ll brush my fucking teeth.”

“What’s wrong with you, Dean?” Cas shut up with a frown.

“I want to kiss my boyfriend! I tried to give you a goodnight kiss—you run out! I come to your house on Christmas Eve with mistletoe, but you said it was Rosemary! Valentine’s Day comes around I bring you chocolates and a stuffed animal! I tell you I wanted to take our relationship to the next level and you blew me off!” Dean fumed as he paced the bedroom.  “I haven’t kissed or had sex with you ever and been with you for 5 years! I love you that much, so I waited! I just wanna at least kiss my fucking boyfriend! Right now, I can’t even place my lips on your shoulder! I swear Castiel, I can’t do this anymore!”

“Don’t say that, Dean.” Cas whimpered.

“No! What’s wrong with me?! Why won’t you kiss me? I work at a hospital for God’s sake! I’m a doctor! I’m 100% clean!” Dean had tears in his eyes.

Cas bit his nails. “Nothing is wrong with you. Don’t cry, Baby. I love you so much. I can explain. Please let me explain.”

“Fine, but I’m one step from walking out.” Dean wiped his eyes.

“I’m scared! Ok? I’ve never kissed anyone! I was afraid you would hate it, or not you would be uninterested and leave. I always get really scared when I thought about kissing you.”

“Why didn’t you just say that instead of pissing me off?” Dean blurted out.

“I’m sorry. It was stupid!” Cas whimpered.

Dean walked over to Cas, cupped the man’s face and placed his lips to Cas’s. The Novak gasped with eyes open wide. He slowly closed them and brought his hands around Dean’s neck.

It was Cas who deepened the kiss. He moaned in pleasure. Dean pulled away, both of them with swollen lips. “Wow, that was great.”

“You have been miss—mmph—“ Dean started saying before Cas slammed his lips back on Dean’s, but this time the Novak picked the Winchester up off his feet and lay him on the bed. “Cas…”

“Shut up.” Cas ordered as he pulled Dean’s shirt off. He caught Dean’s lips while he pulled off Dean’s underwear. The Novak saw Dean’s utter shock on his face. “Turn over on your stomach, Love.”

Dean noticed the lust dripping in Cas’s eyes. He flipped over on his stomach. “What has gotten into you, Baby?”

“Where’s your lube, Babe?” Cas growled.

“In my nightstand.” Dean pointed.

Cas reached over and grabbed the bottle. He popped open the top. He lathered his finger and teased Dean’s hole. “What have you done to me, Dean?”

“All the right things. I‘ve been waiting for this for a long time. Just thought you would be more gentle and on the bottom.” Dean moaned as Cas slid one finger in.

“Oh no, your ass is all mine.” Cas growled and nipped Dean’s ear. “I’m never a bottom. Never like anything up my butt.”

“You deceived me, Castiel.” Dean bit his lip.

Cas whispered very low. “I never said I never put a pinky in my ass to test it out or jack off before.”

“Fuck, Cas, touch me, kiss me.” Dean rolled his hips to add friction.

“Patience is a virtue.” Cas hummed. He slipped in a second finger. “I’m going to make this torturingly slow to make you beg.”

“Why didn’t I give you a surprise kiss years ago?” Dean panted. He slipped a hand underneath him to grab his hardening cock.

Cas popped Dean’s hand away. “No touching.”

Dean whined. “Please, Cas.”

“Oh no.” Cas tsked. “I need you to lift your arms above your head.”

Right as Dean moved his arms as Cas slipped a 3rd finger in receiving a gasp from the Winchester. “Cas…fucking shit…”

“Turn over on your back, Dean.”

The Winchester rolled over and scooted so his head was on a pillow. He rolled his hips. “Oh, Cas, feels so nice. It’s been so long since…since I  did butt stuff.”

“Good,” Cas kissed Dean hard. “You talk too much.”

Dean hummed as he rolled his hip while Cas fucked him with 3 fingers. He gasped when Cas squished a 4th in there. “Cas.”

“Shhh…I just wanna hear your moans. Nothing, but the sounds of your moans and noises, no words.”

“Mmm…” Dean moaned and whimpered as Cas slid his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube.

Cas lathered his cock and lined it up to Dean’s entrance. He pushed his tip against the hole. “Feels so good, Dean. I’m so sorry for making you want so long for this.”

Dean whined.

“Hold on, baby. I want to make this amazing and worth the wait.”

“Mhm…f—fu…ugh…” Dean had his eyes closed and worried his bottom lips. He gripped the sheets above his head. “Nngh…”

He saw Dean’s cock lay upright on the man’s stomach. It was rock hard, red, and oozing pre-cum. Cas pushed himself inside Dean halfway. He began pulling out.

Dean whined. “No, no, please…” The Winchester squirmed and couldn’t stop moving his legs. He moaned in frustration.

“You’re a needy bottom, Dean.” Cas pushed in all the way. “I’m starting off slow.”

“More, please…”

Cas nodded and began thrusting at a slow pace. “That better? Can you make happy noises, now? Can you be my giggly stupid boyfriend again?”

“I’ll be anything you want me to be. I’ll fly if you wanted me too.” Dean moaned.

“Good, you look amazing. I’m the luckiest person in the world.” Cas said in between kisses. “I love you, Dean.”

“Love you, too.” Dean moaned. “God, how have you never done this before?”

“Porn, sex-ed…wet dreams.” Cas kissed Dean over and over again. “I had so many dreams about this day. I have been so scared to kiss, by waiting until I conquered the fear I could fuck you silly.”

Dean moaned. “Good, Fuck—“ Cas rammed into his prostate. “So good, Darling, fuck, so fucking good.”

“I love you being vulnerable like this.” Cas thrusted hard and fast now. He gripped Dean’s shaft and stroked it. “I have never seen you more attractive.”

The thrusts were frantic and rough. “Cas, gonna cum. Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“I’m right there with you.” Cas panted. “Say my name.”

“Cascascas! Castiel! Castiel!” Dean yelled as he came ropes of cum on both him and his lovers chest.

The Novak moaned as he came from Dean’s outburst. “Fuck, Dean.”

“I love you so much!” Dean panted.

“Thank you for giving me that ultimatum.” Cas said as he collapsed on the bed.

Dean sighed. “Best sex I’ve ever had.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas smirked. “I love you, too.”

_******* _


End file.
